Friction
"The world can rest easy knowing that they have a group of crime fighters watching over them, whether you like it or not." ''- Friction, "Undertaking" 'Friction '''is the co-leader of the Radio League. He is one of the six main protagonists of the series. He is also a Half-Android. Information Early Life Friction was one of the first of many Half-Androids created by Dr. Solstice in his Alpha Base, who was attempting to create an army for world domination. Friction was Solstice's smartest Half-Android prototype and nearing the end of his training, Friction accidentally became self-aware. He realized Solstice's heinous motives and one night overrode his own programming to escape. Scarred by learning about his creator's malicious dedications, Friction created his own Underground Lair right outside Señor City, which he used for many years as his headquarters while helping authorities out taking down crime in the city. Radio League Friction's ties with the police of Señor City put him on the good side of the law, being so helpful that when Gamma Communicator technology was stolen from The President, Friction was the first one chosen to assist in the task of retrieving them. Friction accidentally met his future leader, Mike, when he caught him for suspicious activity in the forest. During their first mission, Friction and Mike formed tight bonds, and Friction was the first one to convince him to create the Radio League. When Mike founded the Radio League on behalf of the US Government, the President put Friction as co-leader and monitor to watch over Mike. Together along with the other six members, they were able to continuously prevent the world from disaster, such as invasions of Earth and wars between countries, even stopping his own creator's plans for domination. During their run as the Radio League, Friction formed close relationships with the six members. Towards the end of the Radio League's existence, Mike sacrificed himself in an explosion that killed him but saved the world. While Friction did his best to keep the League under control, the event inevitably led to infighting between the members of the Radio League. After days of this, the Radio League came to the rough decision that they were going to disassemble. Friction informed the President of the League's decision, and then piloted the Radio Tower permanently out of orbit to its landing station on Radio Island, which was scheduled to be bombed to destruction by the government. The members proceeded to go their separate ways. Post-Radio League After the team came to its final decision to disband forever, a heartbroken Friction returned to his Underground Lair that he had lived in all those years ago. It was in disarray, but still in livable condition. Friction unfastened his Mission Suit and hung it up in a vault where it would remain sitting there forever. Friction single-handedly repaired his Underground Lair to its old, pristine condition, but became a recluse. He only left his lair for food which would be delivered by Ivan to his lair entrance, the only member he kept in contact with after the Radio League's falling out. Bored and looking for a way to escape the suffering of the real world, Friction began tinkering with the powers of Interdimensional Portals, which he began using to jump from dimension to dimension. He knew from his experience never to stay in one place for long, because he didn't want to risk feeling heartbreak if someone he formed a relationship with perished. One day, after beginning to explore a new dimension, he was captured and never heard form or seen again. Powers * '''TECHNOLOGY ~ '''Friction relies on some technology to help him fight. While he doesn't have as wide an arsenal as Mike, he uses detonators, staves, and energy force fields to help him in combat. * '''INTELLIGENCE ~ '''Friction has the highest intellect out of anyone on the team and the planet, surpassing even his creator, Dr. Solstice. His intelligence makes him a great strategist and allows him to make split-second decisions in combat. * '''ROBOT STAMINA ~ '''Friction is very agile and hard to knock down. Because he is a Half-Android, he can self-repair minor injuries. This makes him useful for long battles against resilient enemies.